winxyfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:RoyallyBella
Welcome My Messages! :) Hi, welcome to Winxy Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Flora page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mushy2001 (Talk) 08:58, June 15, 2012 hello thereSARAH hyder 04:44, June 16, 2012 (UTC) thanks , help Hi BELIEVIXINSTELLA...UUMMM...can you teach me how to make templates????your own design of my templates..your choice of everything....and another favor how did you change your blog layout?thanks...and thanks for teaching me my SIG ...thanks.... ♥Bloom Stella200♥♥Hello there!♥ LIVE CHAT! + HELP!!!!!!!! hey....can you reply in the live chat? i think i know how to make a template ..but i can't write the images name,and i don't know how to put the images....teach me how did you add the image??reply AS SOON AS YOU CAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! see???? i just used the one you made for me,,,and then nothing it just previewed a number!!!!! but they're still 2 in one template...how to add more? please make me a lot more .....i like it but please make it 1 in each template.....make me more templates.. or you can teach me so i'll do it myself then i'll tell you if done! just choose...... thanks hey i can make templates now..but i can't add the pitures properly.....come on teach me how to make with pictures coz look....and how to make 1 template as shocked and etc. ?????? please talk to them for me...thanks... !!!!!!!!!!! ★Stella Believix!★Crystal Light!Get up and fight! COME IN THE LIVE CHAT! I WANNA SPEAK WITH YOU!!!!!!!! :D : D:D :D hi....sorry for clogging up your page........I'M VERY SORRY!!!!! BFF FOR ETERNITY hey,thanks.... Your my best friend here....... hey,my templates are broken again......can you fix it for me??i messed it up again.... please help me again....... PLEAAAASSSSEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ok but can you ask them too???i'll try to talk to them but you try to talk to them too....and pls. try to fix them again... :'( PLEAAAASSSEEEE...... help ...response again!!! ♥Bloom Stella200♥♥Hello there!♥ Winxfan said you could help me.....No response still wih Sarah.... please response as soon as possible.... . aaahhhhh..... hey......you there?????? thanks for everything... hey,it's me.....THANKS...uumm..i fixed my templates now i just made 1 so it won't break.... ♥Bloom Stella200♥♥Hello there!♥ hiya! HIYA!!!! HIYA!!!! I'M BACK!!!YOU ONLINE ??? I'LL WAIT HERE...JUST REPLY LATER.... HOW ARE YOU??? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?? but....are'nt we just in the waiting list???i want to be an administrator too!!! please reply asap YOU OK?? OH! SORRY.......IT MUST BE TIRING...RIGHT ARE YOU SLEEPY?? hi HIYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HI YOU THERE??? Morning too....nice profile pic though :) MORNIN' !! HI !! GOOD MORNING! ARE YOU ONLINE NOW?? NEW HIYA Ooohhhh........ Ooohhhh........Good for you then.. I'm gonna miss you from being a normal wikia user...Good Luck with Everything though...I wanted to be an admin too..But I guess you'll be one now...And I have downloaded many more pictures of the WINX CHARACTERS...Thank you for everything BELIEVIXINSTELLA! And I made a new blog post...I think I made 3 new articles.. ♥Bloom Stella200♥♥Hello there!♥ Guess this goodbye as a normal user,the Hello Newest Administrator!!I hope you can make me as an Administrator too.. GOOD LUCK WITH EVERYTHING!!